Live To The Fullest
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get close to each other and have to overcome their own uneasiness and the danger which approach Magnolia and Fairy Tail. -My first Long running Story, hope you will like it ;)) Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1 - Her Morning

Hey guys;)))

I was thinking about writing a story which is not a one-shot. Hope I am made for that:P

Summary: Natsu and Lucy finally realize their feelings for each other but how will it go on between them? And how will the others see their relation? There will be a lot of problems they have to overcome, can their strong bond help them or are they going to distance themselves?

Read and Review – This is just the Prologue so it's a bit short. I'm trying to upload as fast as I can;)

–-_Chapter 1 – Her Morning_

Her morning usually was the same. Waking up at the same time, most time it was 8 or 8:30, looking

out of the window for a few minutes, sometimes it took her a bit longer. Standing up, taking a

shower, eating something, brushing her teeth, thinking about how she should put her hair. Taking

deep breaths and discussing in her head what she should wear today, most times it runs out with the

solution – simple. That means a skirt or a jeans and a T-Shirt. Taking her keys, leaving her

apartment and walking down the street. To the place where her heart belongs. To the place she

would never leave. To her friends and the people she loved from the bottom of her heart. Enjoying

the sunlight on her white skin she smiled every day when she knew that she was going on a new

mission. On a mission with her two closest friends.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Mission

_Chapter 2 – The Mission_

Like everyday they waited in front of the guild for her comrade to come and like everyday they

greeted her with a big smile on their faces. She ran up the last meters to them and smiled back.

''Morning Lucy!'' Happy's Voice was excited and he flew in her direction just to cut her off the way

and making her walking a few steps backwards. To bad that there was the river right behind her. Not

feeling that the street ended a few millimeters behind her, she took another step because of Happy's

weight, even if it was not really a weight, which rushed against her. Then she felt that she lost the

ground beyond her feet and squeezed her eyes. In her head she already lived with it, that she would

fall into the river and go on a mission with wet clothes. Her thoughts were crushed when she felt a

warm hand on her back and an arm under her knees lifting her up gently. When she opened her eyes

she looked into dark black eyes which stared at her a bit amused. She could feel a blush sneaking

onto her cheeks. ''It wouldn't be so good if you would catch a cold,'' lowering his arm a bit and

letting her feet feel the ground again Natsu continued to talk. ''I mean, I could have dried you but it's

more safety this way.'' A grin spreading on his face again. Lucy couldn't help it but smiled back a

little insecure. ''Thanks.'' She could barely hear the little whisper herself but he replied. ''Not for

that! And Happy be a bit more careful next time!'' He made his way to the flying cat, Lucy

following slowly but happy. ''Aye!'' Happy cried out sweetly.

As they made their way Lucy was wondering about something. ''So, Natsu. What is the mission

about anyway?'' She was curious about it, not that Natsu had the attention of not telling her but he

mainly just forgot. When he heard the voice of his teammate he turned around. With a bright grin he

answered. ''It's about an assassin who had kidnapped a young girl. The daughter of the mayor to be

exactly.'' Lucy rolled her eyes. ''And what _exactly _is our task?'' Natsu blinked at her like it wasn't

obvious from what he said. ''What'cha think? Kick his ass and bring the girl back home.'' You could

see the excitement in his eyes when he said _'kick his ass'_. Not that he was very violent but he loved

fighting and he loved it even more when he had a good reason. And that was a good reason. He

would never admit it but he cared about anyone who gets hurts, especially when these people are

girls. Maybe he often compared the pain these girls felt with something that happened to his

precious teammate. She walked silently next to him and watched the ground. He hated it when she

got hurt. He always tried to protect her but sometimes he couldn't or was to late and then she got

hurt. And then he hated it even more. Happy rested on Lucy's shoulder then his eyes sparkled.

''There's the town!'' Lucy and Natsu stopped and watched over the landscape. A few more

kilometers and there it was, the big town, _Loona. _With the train it would have taken one and half an

hour to get there. This time they walked. Lucy wanted to thank Natsu in a way for protecting her

from catching a cold. She said it was okay to walk. With that it took four hours. For Lucy the way to

the hotel made her so tired that Natsu had to carry her on his back. She tried to walk by herself but

her knees gave in. It was embarrassing for her but she felt kind of comfortable on his back. Of

course all the people in town gave confused and distracted glares at them. Normally Lucy would go

crazy about that but this time she was close to fall asleep so she didn't really cared. When he walked

in their room he lay Lucy carefully on the bed and covered her with the blanket. She smiled at the

warmth it gave to her. Then she started to dream. Natsu watched her a bit longer and smiled at her

smile. Happy lay down next to Lucy and fell asleep in a blinking of an eye. ''Have a nice sleep,

Lucy, Happy!'' The words were like a little whisper but both of them smiled a bit and Natsu felt like

they wanted to say the same. He lay down on the other bed and fell asleep, too.

Lucy felt the warm sun on her face before she opened her eyes. She slowly began to understand that

she fell asleep on Natsu's back on the way to the hotel. _F__our__ hours walking just don't fit me! _She

thought to herself. It's not that she's lazy, she loved walking, especially hiking. When she was a kid

her mother often took her to the mountains and they wondered around countless days. But there she

was little and after her mother's death she never hiked again. Her feet hurt a little but she didn't

wanted to admit it. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom where she took a shower and

changed her clothes. It was half past 9 when she tried to wake up her still dreaming teammate. She

leaned over his face and shook his shoulder. ''Natsu, wake up!'' He didn't replied and started to snore

again. Lucy smirked devilishly because she knew exactly how she could wake him up. She leaned a

bit closer and whispered into his ear. ''Natsu, time for work...'' She couldn't really finish her sentence

as the Dragon-Slayer jumped up and run out of the room. He didn't even changed. He always slept

with his normal clothes. Lucy still in a little shook stood there watching the open doors. A few

seconds later Natsu brushed in again, taking Lucy's wrist and pulling her out. ''Wait! What's with

Happy?'' She cried out hysterically but Natsu only grinned. ''Oh let him sleep. I don't really think we

need his help!'' Lucy smiled along but then another question left her mouth. ''Don't we need any

things?'' He looked at her surprised. ''Like what?'' She thought about it. He has got his magic and

she got her keys. They're dressed and sharped. What could happen? Nothing! ''Yeah, you're right.''

Lucy replied with a grin. They walked all the way downtown to a big old mansion on the border to

the forest. It was a dark and cold atmosphere. Lucy began to shiver. It reminded her a bit about a

place where someone got killed in the book she read a few days ago. Natsu recognized her mood.

''You're scared?'' His voice was quiet and calm. She shook her head. ''Not really, it's just...'' A loud

scream cut off her sentence. Both heads turned in the direction of the mansion. ''You wait here!'' He

ran into the house. ''Natsu! Wait!'' Lucy's body froze. _He just left... He just left me alone!_ _Now_ she

was scared. Not only that she felt like the whole landscape behind her started to vanish in darkness.

_Don't dare to move your body Lucy! Just stay here and wait for him. You know he's coming back. _

_He would never leave you..._ All her thoughts didn't calm her down even a bit. She tried to breathe

slowly and not to think about what happened in her book. Everything around her became dark and

she felt like she was eaten by the darkness. Her body shivered and she closed her eyes, trying to

calm down. She felt like someone watched her. Fear took over her body and then she turned around.

Without thinking she pulled out the first best key and started to scream. ''Open, the gate to...'' She

couldn't finish her sentence. An arm rammed into her stomach and then into her neck. She lost

consciousness and fell onto the cold ground.

He ran down the long floor which seemed endlessly to him. He pushed away the wooden door to

find a girl lying on the ground. Clothes torn apart and she cried. He couldn't handle it when girls

were crying. But he took a step further what made the girl start screaming. ''Don't touch me! I swear

if you hurt me I'm gonna kill you!'' First he was surprised that she still got the nerve to threaten

somebody but then he smiled. ''I'm not here to hurt you. You're the daughter of the mayor, right?''

He spoke gently when he covered her in the T-Shirt which he had taken with him this morning.

Lucy said it would be good to take clothes with them. First he didn't understood why but now he

knew. The girl smiled gently back. ''So my daddy spoke to someone and you're here to my rescue.''

He held her arms carefully and then he lifted her up. ''Yup.'' She smiled and started to cry again.

''What have I done? Please, don't cry!'' He was confused. If it was about feelings and girls he really

was dense. ''It's nothing. I'm just happy that I can get out of here!'' He supported her with his

shoulder and they made their way out of the room. ''What's your name?'' She asked curious.

''Natsu!'' He was focused on getting her out of there as fast as possible and safety as possible. She

giggled. ''Like summer!'' He smiled back. ''Yeah, I'm a fire mage. Suits my name. And yours?'' She

smiled. ''Maddy, I mean actually it's Madelaine but everyone calls me Maddy!'' ''That's a nice

name!'' He tried to comfort her a bit and to calm her down. Not even thinkable that _Natsu _was so

smart to do that. He was tensed and he felt more cold than usually.

He didn't knew what, but something worried him. Was it that dark floor? Or the nervousness of the

girl? Was it the coldness which spread through his body? Or was it... No! That couldn't be it. She

was strong enough to fight if something would have happened. But the man was interested in young

girls. Besides of that Lucy was beautiful. How could he have been so dump and leave her alone? He

cursed himself.

Maddy felt that something was wrong with Natsu. ''What is it?'' She was worried, a bit. She thought

that Natsu couldn't handle it to bring her back home. Then she had to go back to this people and she

would rather die than doing that. He shook his head. ''Just worried about my friend.'' He said it so

calmly that Maddy knew his friend was a girl and why he was so nervous. ''Why did you left her

alone?'' Natsu stopped for a moment before he continued to walk. He didn't really knew himself.

_Why did I left her?_ He began to walk faster. Maddy could barely hold his speed. They walked

outside the door and his heart stopped beating. He looked around, searching for his friend but he

couldn't see her, her scent was gone, too. He lowered Maddy to the ground to search for Lucy

without letting his eyes off Maddy. ''Lucy?'' He shouted through the cold night. No answer. ''Lucy!?''

He screamed a bit louder. A rustling behind him made him loose control. He set his fists on flames

and waited. Then he surprised walked backwards against the tree. A young man, the age of 20 or 22,

came out of the forest. He held something is his hands what didn't belong to him. _Lucy__'__s keys!_

''Where is Lucy?!'' The man grinned. ''So that's her name. I was wondering. She couldn't tell me.''

_She couldn't..._ Natsu shook his head to banish his thoughts out of his head. He felt how Maddy

started to shake when the man appeared and started to understand. That was _him_. That was the man

who kidnapped her and did this to her. And now he has got Lucy.

''I swear, if you layed a hand on her,'' his fists were surrounded by flames again. ''I'm going to turn

you into ashes!'' Natsu made his way to the man trying to punch him with his fire. ''Then try it!''

Natsu's anger turned into pure hatred when he saw the devilishly smile on the mans face. ''What

have you done to her?!'' He couldn't control his actions. The man always dodged his attacks with

bare footsteps. With one fast move he kicked into Natsu's side, then in his stomach forcing him to

kneel down. The man lowered to Natsu's face and looked deep into his eyes. ''You wanna know

what I've done to her?'' He smiled bright. He lay his hand on Natsu's shoulder and opened his

mouth. ''I touched every part of her wonderful body, then I undressed her and gave her a more let's

say _fitting_ outfit, then I played a bit with her and then...'' He spoke more quiet now. Natsu was

shocked and hurt. He was hurt that she had to suffer because he left her alone. Because of all the

things the man did to her. She always had to suffer so much and he thought with getting her to Fairy

Tail she wouldn't have to suffer so much anymore. He wanted to be there for her. But of some

reason he couldn't protect her from suffering every time. He was so sad and mad that the next words

made him so angry he thought he would kill this man if he would dare to say another word. ''And

then I kissed her everywhere I wanted to.'' He started to laugh. Natsu's fist made its way to his face

and punched him to the ground. There Natsu kicked in his side a few times. Then he garbed him by

the T-Shirt, lifting him up and pushing him against the tree. His eyes full of determination. The man

was shocked now from the mood change. He looked into the teens eyes and saw nothing but the

intention to kill. Natsu wanted to kill, more than he ever wanted to and never thought he would

ever. But before that he wanted to find her. He knew that she was crying. He wanted to stop her

tears. '' .She?'' ''Like I would tell you! She's my little toy right now. You took something

from me, I take something from you. Simple, isn't it?'' Natsu was so close to kill this man. But then

he would never find her. ''Don't mess around with me!'' He smashed him to the ground. ''She's not a

_toy_!'' The man didn't stop to laugh. He was so amused by the way how desperately Natsu tried to

find out where Lucy was. ''Tell me where she is.'' Natsu's voice got quiet. The man held his breath.

A boy who cried because his friend was hurt and he could not find her. Just how much did she

meant to him? That was even one reason more not to tell him. He loved it when people were

suffering. He enjoyed it, like he enjoyed doing those things to Lucy. His smile got even brighter.

''You know what?'' He looked amused into Natsu's eyes. ''She was crying for your help. But you

never came!'' His whisper was like a stab through Natsu's heart. He just wanted to find her. He

couldn't help it but desperately trying to fight it out of him. Unfortunately this man was tougher

than he thought.

Lucy lay on the ground only underwear on. _Hot _underwear. She slowly tried to remember what

happened but got caught off by a man who was looking at her with lust-filled eyes. Interested

watching all over her body. Lucy couldn't move, to scared about what would happen next. Her fears

let her remember what that other man did to her and her whole body shook by that memory. She

started to cry. The man took a step closer to her and out of reflex she screamed. She screamed as

loud as she could. She jelled out for help, for the one person she knew would come to her rescue.

_Natsu!_

His anger stopped immediately. He heard someone calling for him. And even if he didn't knew if it

was just his imagination he took off. Leaving Maddy behind, leaving this man behind, although he

really would liked it to kick his ass. Right now only one thing mattered for him. _Lucy! _He ran as

fast as he could without taking breaths. He made his way through the forest picking up a scent. The

scent of Lucy. He ran faster until he reached a little cabin. He could feel her.

She shook all over when the man started to touch her. Her body froze and she was to scared to

move. He held his hand over her mouth so that she couldn't scream anymore.

Natsu made his way to the cabin.

Tears started to run down her cheeks. She breathed heavily and just wanted everything to be over.

He crushed into the cabin.

The man squeezed her, when he felt the cold air spreading into the room. He took a few steps back

and let go of her. Before she could recognize what happened she was surrounded by flames. She felt

the warmth and knew he was there although she could not see him. Her knees gave in and she fell

into a warm arm which lifted her up. Wrapping the other arm around her fragile being he pulled her

closer so that she could feel save again. He didn't knew what he had done if he would have arrived

even a second later. How this man touched her made him more than angry. He didn't knew what she

must have gone through when this other man was with her. She felt his strong arms which held her

so close that she just gave in to her weakness but her heartbeat regulated a bit. ''Natsu...'' Lucy

whispered slowly and more tears ran down her cheeks, dropping on his shoulder and chest. Her

voice was shaking, like her whole body. He looked down at her. _It is my fault. It is my fault. _His

thoughts repeated endlessly. He tried to calm down and removed a bit from her pulling of his

waistcoat and wrapped it around her. She looked up to him. Now he was naked. Okay he was top

naked and he never was cold because he was a Fire mage. So Lucy decided to take on his waistcoat

because she shivered and didn't really felt comfortable with only a bra and panties. But right now

she didn't cared that Natsu saw her like that. She was more than happy that he was there with her.

He looked a bit longer at her how she put on his waistcoat. She was still shaking and that made him

worry even more. He held her again but this time he looked deeply into her eyes. ''Lucy!'' Her eyes

widened. She never saw her friend like this. The look in his eyes was so different from everything

she saw before. ''You stay here. 'kay?'' He smiled a bit but was serious as hell. She nodded shyly.

The flames around them disappeared and the man stood there like he waited for it. Lucy shivered by

the appearance of the man and hid behind Natsu. Leaning against his back she felt his warmth.

''Don't worry,'' he said quiet. He wanted to calm her down at least a bit. He knew she was scared and

he hated it. He hated it how she was right now. She was sad, desperate, scared. He didn't wanted her

to feel like that. He wanted her to smile and to laugh about the silliest things.

He started to run towards the man punching him in the face so fast even Lucy could not follow

Natsu's movements. He would never let this man ever hurt anyone again. Lucy felt something.

Natsu wasn't himself, he was angry and couldn't control his actions. _Is it because of me?_ I mean he

would go crazy every time if a friend is hurt but this time it was different. We're talking about Lucy

who is hurt, his closest friend. And not physically hurt, her feelings were hurt more than ever. It

made him angry. She was scared and the thing which bothered him the most: It was _his _fault. Or at

least he thought that. But Lucy didn't really blamed him for that. She was scared and she wanted

him to be with her and safe her but she didn't thought that it was his fault. The man already lied

unconscious on the ground but Natsu didn't stopped to hurt him. Lucy never saw him like this

before. _Does he intend to kill him? _She needed to stop him. Without any hesitation she reached him

before he could hurt this man again. Running into his arms she stopped him to move. He froze by

the sudden touch. Then he realized what he had done. The man was covered in blood,

unconsciousness on the ground and Lucy was crying. ''Lucy...'' Slowly he put his arms around her

to hold her more tight. ''Natsu, it's okay.'' She sobbed into his scarf. ''You don't have to...'' She

buried her head into his chest hugging him more and more. He felt the nervousness and lowered his

head to hers. ''Sorry.'' He knew she was shocked about what she just saw. He didn't even wanted her

to see him like this. A smile ran over her face. ''It's okay. Can we just leave now, please?'' He started

to laugh slightly. ''Okay.'' They stopped hugging and he took her by the wrist. She was right behind

him but he didn't let her go. ''Natsu...'' The fire boy turned around to look directly at her. She

blushed because even now he still held on to her hand. It was an action he hadn't done often until

now but it wasn't like she didn't wanted it. She actually _liked _it. But she didn't wanted to show him

so she just asked what she wanted to ask. ''Did you find her?'' First he needed a few seconds to

understand what his friend was talking about. ''Yeah.'' Lucy smiled. ''Is she alright?'' ''Dunno.'' Her

heart stopped for a while. _He do__esn__'t know?!_ ''What do you mean?'' Natsu looked confused. ''Well, I

got her out of there but than there was the man and I didn't knew where you were and he said stupid

things and than I heard your scream and I just...'' The sentence broke up and for Lucy the pause felt

like hours. ''I just couldn't. I had to find you.'' Lucy's eyes widened. Her heart started to beat faster.

She didn't knew why. Natsu and her were very close friends but there was never more. But when he

said those words to her she felt her knees shaking. She knew he would have done it for everyone in

the guild, but it made her feel so warm. ''I mean, I left you there. It was my fault that you got hurt.

And I would have never forgiven myself if you had to suffer more.'' With her heart beating faster

with every world he said, she leaned her forehead against his chest. He wanted to take a step back

because he thought that she felt dizzy or something. But then he felt tears on his chest. ''Thank you,

Natsu!'' He rested his hands on her shoulders and pulled her away from his chest, forcing her to look

at him. Her whole body shivered when he lowered his head a bit to kiss her on the forehead. It

wasn't really a real kiss. Just a slight touch from his lips on her skin. But it was something he _never _

did before to anyone. ''I'm glad, that you're alright.'' His whisper was so honest and she knew it

bothered him that she got hurt. But she never blamed him for that. She didn't wanted him to feel

guilty. ''Let's go! We have to complete our mission!'' Her voice was calm and her smile got a bit

brighter when they ran out of the forest. Maddy hid behind a tree and the man was still lying on the

ground. Lucy tried to stay behind Natsu so the man wouldn't see her. He did. ''Hello, my hottie!''

Lucy grabbed Natsu's scarf out of reflex. She couldn't move. Natsu felt that she was nervous. ''It's

okay. He can barely move.'' He turned around to face Lucy and calm her.

''So you've found her in time I guess.'' He tried to stand up. Natsu pushed Lucy behind him while

the man slowly got to his feet again. ''This is sad.'' He looked straight to Lucy and watched her

shivering body. Then a devilishly smile got on his lips which made Natsu even more angry. ''I

thought I could play with you a bit more.'' Natsu couldn't hold his anger back and made his way to

the man forcing him with a slap three or four meters back. He fell to the ground. ''Lucy!'' Lucy froze

by the way he screamed her name. She _never_ saw him _that_ angry. Not even when the guild got

destroyed. ''Take Maddy and get away from here!'' She couldn't breathe. No words would come, her

voice just gave in. She couldn't leave him here. She knew that when she left him here he would kill

that man. She didn't wanted him to kill somebody. That wasn't like him. He was always protecting

everyone but it never got so far that he killed someone. ''Lucy!'' His voice pulled her back to her

senses. Without thinking she grabbed Maddy and ran out of the forest, or at least tried to.

Everything was mixed in her head. The way Natsu acted around her since this mission. The way

how angry he was because she got hurt so badly. But then the other side of him when he kissed her

forehead. She never thought Natsu could do such a gentle action. She still was shaking and a crying,

shivering Maddy didn't really supported her.

Natsu tackled the man more than just one time back to the ground. His anger took over his actions.

He blew fire to him, punching him until only cracked breaths left his mouth. He gasped for air. All

over his body were bruises and scratches. He was covered in blood. His eyelids felt heavy and all he

wanted was that he would already die. Natsu pulled him up looking into his eyes filled with pure

hatred.

''I hate guys like you. You made a lot of girls cry, ya'know! You made my friend cry!'' His voice got

a bit louder when he thought about Lucy and how she looked when he found her. Frightened till no

end. He pushed him back to the ground. ''I'll make sure you never hurt anyone again!'' He took his

breath and blew fire to the man who flew, surrounded by flames, deep into the forest.

Natsu ran out of the forest where he met up with Lucy who held a crying girl in her arms. She fell

on the ground and just couldn't gather strength to stand up again. The rustling from the shrubs made

Lucy shiver again. She held Maddy more tightly. She hadn't any strength to go on any more. Maddy

was the same. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around in fear.

''Wat'cha doing here?'' Natsu had a bright grin on his face. Lucy relaxed at the moment she heard his

voice. Tears gathered in her eyes and they started to run down her cheeks. ''I thought I told ya to get

away from here.'' ''N..Natsu...'' She smiled slightly before she collapsed. ''Lucy!'' Natsu caught her,

carefully holding her shaking body in his arms. She cried. ''What's with her?" Maddy asked worried.

She knew how Lucy must feel. Natsu smiled a bit. ''She's alright. I guess she's still in shock.'' He

stroke her cheek. He knew it. He knew she was alright. In time he got to know her and her habits.

When she was shocked or scared she often got fainted. ''Let's bring you back home, Maddy!'' He

stood up slowly and pulled Lucy closer to his chest. He put his arm under her legs and lifted her up.

''Can you walk?'' Maddy nodded. ''Is it far away?'' She looked a bit confused. ''What?'' He started to

laugh a bit. ''Your home. What else?'' She blushed a bit then the smile took over her face. ''No it's

not.'' She started to run, although she stumbled a bit, and waved in the direction of a big light.

''There it is.''

Of course the house was big. It was the mayors mansion. When they entered Maddy was crushed by

more than fifty people. They all cried but were happy that she was alright. Her father hugged her

tightly and cried a lot of tears into her hair. He thanked the two wizards, more Natsu because Lucy

was still unconscious, a thousand times. He gave Natsu the reward. Maddy hugged Natsu, okay she

tried to, but he still got Lucy in his arms so she breathed a kiss on his cheek. It heated instantly. He

never got a _kiss _before. And what he did to Lucy in the forest was something he just did out of

reflex, although he didn't knew why he liked her smooth skin under his lips. Then she kissed Lucy

on the forehead, just like he did. That made him smile. She was still worried. ''You sure she's

alright? The house doctor could take a look on her.'' She offered gently. He just grinned. ''Thanks.

But we have to go back now.'' She smiled slightly when she brought them to the door. ''Thanks

again.'' She waved before she closed the door.

Natsu made his way to the town and then to the hotel. ''Natsu! Lucy! I was so worried!'' The blue

cat cried out when Natsu stepped into the room. ''Why did you just left me?'' He flew to the Dragon-

slayer and hugged him. ''That drove me crazy. Not to know where you were. And if you are safe.

And...'' He sobbed but then he stopped when he saw Lucy lying in Natsus arms. Like she was dead.

''Oh my... Natsu what's with Lucy?'' He started to cry again and buried his face in her chest. ''She's

not dead, right?'' Natsu smiled. He layed her down on the bad and patted the cats head. ''No, she's

not. And sorry for making you worry. That wasn't my attention. You just slept so sweetly in the

morning and we didn't wanted to wake you up.'' Natsu said those words so gently Happy never

heard before. He cried out louder and jumped into the teens arms. ''Don't _ever_ do that again!'' Natsu

closed his eyes and smiled even brighter. ''Yup. I won't, I promise.'' Hearing sobs and loud cries

Lucy squeezed her eyes and then blinked a few times. She could make out a head with pink hair and

a blue tail. She smiled lightly. ''Natsu, Happy.'' The whisper was barely heard by herself but Natsu

immediately turned to face her. Happy recognized that and set down next to Lucy's face. He leaned

in closer. ''Lucy... Are you awake?'' He whispered softly into her ear. She heard the voice of the

crying cat and turned her head in the direction. Her eyes opened and faced the tears filled eyes of

Happy. ''Why're crying?'' He shook his head and hugged Lucy. ''I'm so happy to see you alive!'' He

more screamed that sentence. She patted him carefully but smiled a bit at his concern. ''Happy, I

never was on death doors.'' He swallowed a few times. ''Yeah, I know, but still...'' He started to cry

harder. Natsu just smiled brightly.

The next day they headed back, this time by train. Natsu, like always, just sat there hugging himself

and hoping that this train would stop in the next second although it just strated. Lucy followed the

landscape they passed and got lost in thoughts.

Her mother and she often walked around at landscapes like these. Her mother always took her hand

when she was scared of the heights or darkness. But after she died everything changed. But she

wasn't alone. Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Charla were there to guide her out of the

darkness or they were with her when she was scared.

A smile made it's way to her lips. _Natsu..._ She looked at him and felt sorry that she couldn't do

anything for him right now although he always does everything for her. Suddenly he fell to the side

his head into Lucy's lap. Lucy startled as he leaned in more than close. He turned around so that he

practically looked at Lucy's navel. He buried his face in her stomach sneaking his hand under her

shirt and pulling her closer. Lucy first tried to fought it. She wasn't used to get touched like that.

Especially after that mission she was more scared than ever. Another reason made her worry even

more. It was _his_ touch. She knew _he_ would never hurt her but that he would get so close, she never

dared to think about it.

''Natsu...'' She whispered slowly lowering her face. He smiled a bit. ''This is better.'' Lucy's heart

started to pound faster when he whispered those words against her. His warm breath making it's

way through her shirt and she felt the warmth spreading through her body. He tightened his grip

around her and snuggled up to her until no space was left. _He just wants to make himself _

_comfortable..._ Her hand rested on his head, running her fingers through his hair. He started to smile

a bit more. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Never losing the smile which was on their

faces. Happy watched the whole scenario with a bright grin on his face. _They like each other!_

When they arrived at Magnolia's train-station Natsu stretched and laughed out loud. ''That was the

_best _train trip I _ever_ had.'' He turned to Lucy and gave her a bright grin. ''Thanks, Lucy!'' A blush

sneaked over her cheeks. She gave him an honest smile and made her way to her apartment. Before

she got out of sight she turned around and waved to her friends. ''Not for that!'' His heart skipped a

beat. For the first time he wanted to be with her more longer, holding her tightly like a few minutes

ago. After that, she disappeared around the corner and all Natsu could think about was the next day

when he got to see her again.

–-

Sooooooo:)

What do you think?

I really hope you liked it, review and give me tipps how to improve;))

I am open for everything:D

I'll try to upload the next chapter till next week but I have to look through it again and change a few things so I don't promise anything ;))

Byeee ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything else (sadly:D) It all belongs to its rightful owners;)

–_-_

_Chapter 3 – Fears_

It was one of those wonderful summer days when Lucy woke up and looked out of the window. The

sun was shining, the birds were singing. You could here many People on the streets chatting,

shopping or just enjoying the nice weather. A few clouds passed by and overshadowed the sun but

that wasn't for long. Every time one cloud covered the sun Lucy closed her eyes and waited for the

warmth of the sun to shine through her window again. After a few minutes she stood up and

changed into her skirt and top. She took her keys and went outside. The sun heated her up in an

instant. She made her way to the guild where she walked straight to the bar and sat down. Mira

greeted her with a warm smile. ''Hello, Lucy! Isn't it a nice day?!'' Lucy knew she was gonna ask

that. Mira loved the sun as much as she did. They loved it even more because of the bad weather

yesterday. ''Sure it is.'' ''Like always?'' Lucy just nodded and Mira gave her the normal glass with

orange juice. Lucy nipped one time then she put the glass back and gave a big sigh. ''Lucy-san! Is

everything okay?'' A little girl stood right beside her and smiled a bit worried. Lucy smiled a bit.

''Yeah, sure. Just happy that today is so nice weather.'' Wendy sat down beside her. ''We should enjoy

this, you're right!'' Lucy got a bit curious when she felt the sadness in Wendy's voice. ''And what's

with you?'' She looked at the teen a bit surprised. ''With me? Nothing.'' Lucy snapped out of it. ''Oh,

then it was my imagination.'' Wendy smiled at the teen. ''I just mean. We should enjoy this weather.

I think in the evening it will change to the opposite.'' Lucy froze with that. ''What do you mean with

_opposite_? And how do you wanna know?'' Lucy's voice shook. Wendy recognized that.

''Something's wrong with you today, Lucy-san!'' A slight smile came across Lucy's face. ''I'm fine.

So how do you think so?'' ''I'm the sky Dragon-slayer. I can feel when the air is changing. Tonight

there's going to come a big thunderstorm.'' Lucy shut her thoughts. She always was scared of them,

always has been and always will be. But she didn't wanted to think about this_ now_. It bothered her

enough that the nice weather was going away so soon. They talked a bit longer when Mira

interrupted the conversation. ''Lucy. How was the mission by the way?'' Lucy blushed lightly. Not

because of what the man did to her, more about what happened on the train back to town. All her

fears were washed away when Natsu was so close to her. Mira smiled devilishly when she leaned

her head on her hand. ''Looks like something _nice _happened.'' She stated happy but still curious.

''Like what?'' Lucy said defensibly. She knew Mira would find out no matter what. She rolled her

eyes like she already knew. ''Maybe, like two certain people got closer on this mission.'' Lucy turned

red and Mira knew it was exactly like she said. ''Sooooo... What happened?'' She asked exited. Lucy

still was unsure to tell her. Mira would make a big deal out of it if Lucy tells her that she _comforted_

Natsu on the way back. She looked down and tried to form a sentence which would say only the

things she wanted to say. ''Well... It was...'' Mira's eyes widened when Lucy began to spoke. Her

break was stopped when a pink haired boy sat down next to Lucy and grinned bright.

''Hi, Lucy, Mira.'' Turning a bit lower. ''Wendy.'' She smiled back. Mira desperately buried her head

in her arms. Natsu didn't knew what was wrong with her. ''You alright, Mira?'' She looked up and

glared at him. Natsu shivered. One thing that was more scared than Erza was a mad Lucy or a

desperate Mira. ''Do I look like it?! She was so close to tell me!'' She pointed at Lucy, who still was

red like a tomato. ''Mira...'' She whispered softly. ''Lucy, you okay? You're all red.'' He leaned in

closer to her putting his hand on her forehead. Lucy startled at the touch and heated instantly. ''God,

you're hot!'' He said it not very quiet so that everyone in the guild turned their gazes on them. Lucy

got even more red and Mira just smiled amused. ''You got a fever?'' Everyone who thought it would

be something different the two talked about just turned back to their normal causes. Gray picking a

fight with Max. Gajeel and Levy chatting during Jet and Droy getting jealous all too obvious. Erza

eating her strawberry cake. Wendy got away with Charla, Happy and Romeo. Natsu looked, this

time very worried, into Lucy's eyes. She shook her head. ''I'm fine.'' He knitted his eyebrows. ''You

sure?'' She nodded. He turned back to Mira and puzzled her. ''What?'' She asked confused. He gave

her a bright grin. ''Just what made you so desperate, again?'' She laughed and Lucy laughed, too.

Natsu still a bit confused gave up on the girls and made his way to Gray to fight with him and Max.

_Girls._

It was around 8 o'clock when Lucy decided to walk home. She didn't wanted to walk home when it

rained. Right now it was dry and she took that chance. It was already dark outside. Big clouds

gathered in the sky. ''Lucy, where are you going?'' Lucy looked at the long haired girl behind the bar

counter. ''Home. Before it starts to rain!'' She winked at her and took off. ''Wait! I'll ask Natsu to

walk you home. It's already dark outside!'' Lucy waved back. ''No need. I'm old enough!'' She

breathed an air kiss to the girl and ran down the streets. Mira shook her head. ''Oh Lucy, I know that

and that wasn't the reason.''

Lucy walked in the shadows of the houses. A cold wind blew around her and she freeze. _What a _

_great idea it was to took off without a jacket!_ She cursed herself. But still she decided to walk a

different way home than usually. At the big fountain in the middle of the town she made a little

pause and sat down on the wall. She watched at the gray sky and knew Wendy was right. _A t_

_thunderstorm again, huh?_ She didn't even wanted to think about it. She heard a dull noise in the

distance. She shivered a bit. Immediately she stood up and started to run. A little drop shattered on

her cheek. Her head leaned back and more drops shattered on her face. _Rain..._ The cold spread

through her body in seconds letting her legs feel heavy. Her breathing got harder and she lowered

with every step she took. She supported her body at the walls of a house and tried to go on. When

she heard the first loud thunder she collapsed. She couldn't take the fear which was inside of her.

The street was cold and hard. When her skin touched the ground she felt more pain than she did

ever before. She shivered and couldn't move.

He looked around with a bit concern and then with fear when he heard the first thunder.

''What's up Natsu?'' Mira asked a bit worried. ''Not used to thunderstorms?'' He shook his head. ''Not

really.'' He gava a slight smile. ''Have you seen Lucy?'' Mira smiled. ''She took off, I guess an hour

ago.'' ''She went home?'' She could feel the concern in Natsu's voice. ''Yeah. She said she wanted to

go home before it started to rain.'' Inside him something changed. He could feel that something just

wasn't right, with Lucy. Mira recognized the worried face of Natsu. ''Why don't you look for her?''

Natsu looked up to meet the eyes of Mira. She was worried, too. ''Guess I do that.'' He took off and

Mira just whispered to herself. ''Make sure she's alright.'' No one from the guild really knew that

Lucy was scared about thunderstorms. But they knew that her mother died the same day Igneel

disappeared. And that day it rained heavy and a big thunderstorm covered the country. Natsu was

scared of them since then and he just felt that Lucy might be as well. Mira knew Natsu heard her

whisper when he gave her a thump-up.

No one came by and saw her in coincidence. Why would anybody be outside with a weather like

this? She would just fall asleep sometime and never wake up again because of hypothermia. Every

rain drop which touched her body felt like a knife which smashed into her flesh. She started to cry

but even that hurt. She couldn't breath anymore. She was scared because of the cold which slowly

obliterated the last heat of her body but she was scared of the thunderstorm, too. Her mother died in

a night of a thunderstorm. She hated such nights, or days, since then. She was old enough now to

face her fear but she didn't wanted to. She was scared to face it. She couldn't feel her heartbeat

anymore.

He ran faster when he picked up her scent and recognized that it wasn't the usual way from the guild

to her house. More of that the rain really pissed him off. It was cold outside and he got more

worried.

Why did she had to take another way back home? Why did she had to sat down on that stupid wall

and watch the sky although there was nothing than clouds? Lucy cursed herself for all the stupid

things she did the day and the days before.

At the fountain he looked around hysterically. Her scent was so strong and he thought that she was

nearby.

She tried to call out for help but couldn't gather air for that. Her eyes shut slowly. Her thoughts

caught the question Mira asked before she left. Why didn't she wanted that Natsu brings her home?

That wasn't even the real case. She wanted him to bring her home but she didn't wanted Mira to ask

him to. She wanted that Natsu asked her directly. A smile tugged on her lips.

''Natsu...''

His ears sharped at the very weak whisper he picked up. But he knew it was her. He made his way

up the street where her scent got stronger. Most likely he stumbled to the body who lied move less

on the ground and couldn't even see if she was breathing. He kneeled down beside her grabbing her

wrist to feel very weak pulse. She didn't even shivered anymore. Her eyes were shut and her

breathing slowly and weak. ''Lucy!'' She didn't move.

Natsu recalled the words from Mira. _She took off, I guess an hour ago._ And it was raining for a

pretty long time now. She had no jacket on and the hand he was holding was so cold that he really

thought she was dead if he wouldn't feel her weak pulse. He turned her carefully on the back and

pulled her to his chest. ''Hey, Lucy! Don't you die right now!'' He stroke over her cheek and pressed

his forehead slightly on hers. He was scared. He didn't wanted to lose her. He needed her, alive. His

body heat increased in an instant. He didn't cared about the thunderstorm right now or about the rain

which really pissed him off. He just wanted her to breath steady again. And that she was warm

again. She could hear his voice but hadn't the strength to say something. The sudden heat spreading

through her body hurt a bit but it relaxed her. After a few seconds she felt her hands and feet again.

Her breathing slowly got faster. Her hand clenched his scarf. He tightened his arms around her

when he recognized that she reacted in a way, he shove his arm under her legs and lifted her up, still

holding her close so that he could heat her. It was still raining like shit when he started to run and it

bothered him even more when she started to shiver. He walked as fast as he could to her apartment.

Entering he dried her clothes and lay her down on the bed carefully. A new thunder made her clench

into her covers when a lightning followed which let her feel pure horror. Natsu shut all his thoughts

about the thunderstorm when he saw her so scared. It was just like on their mission. He already

hated it to see her like that at that time. She buried her whole body in the pillows and the blanket.

Natsu didn't really knew what he should do to calm her down because he was scared about the

thunderstorm, too. She winced every time a thunder came. Her shaking body made Natsu very

worried. He hated it when she was scared or crying. He sat on her bed and stroke her head. By the

touch Lucy turned around in a second crashing against his chest, crying till no tears would come out

anymore. He was shocked in the first moment but the next second he pulled her closer. She sobbed

into his scarf clenching her hands in his vest. He could feel her fast heartbeat and wondered if she

could feel his as well. ''Lucy...'' The whisper was calm but concerned at the same time. She

breathed fast and tried to say something. ''N-Natsu...I...'' The next thunder interrupted her and she

sneaked closer to Natsu although there was barely any space left between them. Natsu knew now

what made her so scared and he already guessed it. He hugged her tightly and gentle. ''It's okay, I'm

here.'' She relaxed a bit when he whispered those words into her ear. He could feel that her body

still was cold. Grabbing her a bit roughly, turning both of them and laying on the bed, so that she

now lay on top of him made her blush more than just a bit red. He took the blanket and pulled it

over them. She still held on to his scarf when she rested her head on his chest. He pulled her closer

and concentrated. His body heated up in a second and made her feel warm and comfortable. She

never felt so good in a long time totally forgetting about the thunderstorm. All that mattered right

now was that he was here with her. Caring about her so that she wouldn't even catch a cold. Holding

her more tightly by every shiver she let go through. He didn't knew why but he felt like never

letting go again. He liked it how Lucy snuggled closer and closer to him. She doesn't even cared

when a few tears ran down her face. He turned to the side hovering over her. She closed her eyes

when she felt his hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears. ''Why're you crying?'' His voice was so

calm that she didn't really knew if it was the Natsu she knew. The Natsu who always wanted to fight

and did it so passionately like nothing else. She never really got to see him serious about something

apart from fighting and caring for the guild and its members. But she was a member, too. So why

did she felt so different like this? When he was just with her. He tried to make her feel better.

Maybe he was feeling down, too. Maybe he understood her because he didn't liked thunderstorms,

too. It felt so good when he lowered his head to made their cheeks touch. She couldn't even tell why

but she was so happy when his lips touched her skin making her shiver again. He lifted his head a

bit and gave her a peck at the corner of her mouth. She took her hand to touch his cheek. The

moment ended much to early for both of them but he didn't wanted to go further right now. He

didn't even knew what exactly he was doing. At first he just wanted her to feel better to let her know

that he's there for her. But now he did those strange things like in the forest and just didn't knew

why... He wanted to be more closer to her. To feel her skin again, to see her laugh. But he just didn't

knew how to tell her or what exactly he wanted to tell her. Lost in his thoughts he layed back down.

She felt his body right next to her and turned to his side. ''What was that for?'' She asked with a cute

smile on her face. He turned a bit red when their eyes met. In an instant he took his arm around her

and pulled her closer. Her heartbeat pounding an abnormally speed from his sudden touch. She

looked up to him and he was just smiling. This stupid, childish smile which made her always so

happy. ''Just wanna make you feel better!'' She smiled back with rosy cheeks and layed her head on

his shoulder. ''Thank you...'' He kissed her hair and whispered more comfortable words and

sentences. She fast fell asleep and dreamed about a certain someone who was lying right next to her.

He just wanted to be with her like this forever. Holding her all the way closer and kiss her, the next

time on the lips hopefully, stroke her, cuddle her, just be with her. His thoughts turned into a dream.

They fell asleep next to each other trusting that they wouldn't wake up the next day without the

other one next to them.

The next day was as wonderful as yesterday. The sun shined brightly through the windows.

She blinked a few times before she opened her eyes completely. The first thing she recognized was

that something heavy lay on her legs. She looked down to see a leg wrapped around hers. She

closed her eyes and tried to recall what happened. Nothing. She felt a arm tightening his grip around

her waist and pulling her closer to the owner. She looked down at her again and sighed in relief. _At _

_least I am not naked! _She tried to turn around but couldn't. The arm was stronger than her. She saw

this muscular arm and kinda knew to whom it belonged.

He lifted his head up and lay it between Lucy's shoulder and her neck. A bright grin on his face.

''Morning, Lucy.'' She knew this voice and was kinda happy. She forgot the fact that he was lying in

her bed his arm and leg wrapped around her. She just smiled slightly. ''Morning Natsu!''

–-

So you all recognized that Natsu isn't like the Natsu we know in this story.

I completely concentrate on the Romance-Part here so forgive me if you didn't liked it-,- :D

I still hope you go on reading this story because of course some more things are going to happen ;))

Bye:*

I know it took me forever to upload... Pls forgive me, I'll try to be faster next time ;))


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything which stands in a connection with it... It all belongs to it's rightful owners!

–_-_

_Chapter 4 – Jealousy_

This afternoon was different. First Natsu and Lucy arrived together at the guild. Not that that was

strange, they often arrived together, more the way they acted was strange. Mira recognized it first.

Natsu was more closer to Lucy than yesterday. And the way Lucy blushed every time he touched

her or looked at her. The silver haired girl smirked to herself. ''What's that for, Mira-nee?'' Mira

turned around and looked at her little sister Lisanna. ''Oh, nothing.'' She replied happy. That tone

didn't gone by Lisanna's ears. She followed her eyes and made out a little pair which was sitting at a

table laughing. Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulder and she leaned a bit against his chest. Not

to obvious for others to see but Mira would always recognize. Lisanna sighed and turned back to

her sister. ''You know? They're just friends.'' She stated with a bit hope in her voice. She liked Natsu

and wouldn't deny it. Since she came back she wanted to be with him like it always was. But Natsu

was always around Lucy. Not that Lisanna didn't liked Lucy, she was awesome in her eyes, but she

wanted the time back when she was the most important person in Natsu's life. Mira let out a big cry

of desperation. ''I know. Sad isn't it?'' Lisanna smiled a bit. She knew what Mira meant. The two of

them were just too cute together. Still she was kinda happy. ''They're different today.'' She stated a

bit confused. ''Yeah, right? It's probably because of yesterday.'' Lisanna caught her breath. ''W-What

happened yesterday?'' Mira couldn't stop at that question. She took a hand at her chest where her

heart was. ''It was like this: Lucy left the guild a few minutes before the big thunderstorm came. No

one knew she was scared of them. Not even me. But Natsu felt that something wasn't right.'' At that

she got lost in her thoughts about yesterday. ''So he took off to search for her.'' She took one deep

breath. ''Isn't that cute? Like he knew that something happened to her?'' Lisanna looked a bit sad.

''So what happened to Lucy?'' Mira thought about it and couldn't answer. ''Dunno. I just saw her a

few minutes ago when she entered the guild since yesterday.'' Lisanna sighed. ''Lucy!'' Lucy looked

around for the one who called her. She saw Lisanna smiling at the bar waving her over. Lucy felt a

bit awkward. ''What? Not going over?'' Natsu looked at her teasing. She smiled. ''Sure!'' She stood

up and made her way to Lisanna. ''What's up?'' She asked a bit shy. Lisanna smiled at her and

pouted to Mira. ''She wants to know what happened yesterday after you left.'' Lucy blushed and

looked away. Mira took her hands. ''You're together now?'' She smiled happiness and Lucy blushed

even more. Those words hit Lisanna like an arrow. She got a bit pale but the both girls didn't realize

that. ''N-No that's n-not it.'' Lucy stuttered unsure how she should explain. Truth and Mira would

freak out. Lie, she didn't had one. And Mira always knew when she was lying. _Truth. _Lucy sat down

at the bar. Natsu watched the whole scenario and concentrated. He wanted to know what Mira _and _

Lisanna had to talk about with Lucy. His ears were good, better than the ones of humans.

_''So what happened?'' _Mira's voice was excited.

_''Well, you know... I... like... ehhm...''_

_''Lucy, it can't be that difficult!'' _Lisanna sound annoyed.

_''Okay, okay. I lost consciousness. I mean it was cold, I didn't had a jacket with me and I was _

_scared.'' _She talked slowly and a bit shaking.

_''Why were you scared?''_

_''Thunderstorm, long story. So I was lying on the cold ground, no one came and found me and I _

_thought I would die...''_

_''And than he came and rescued you?'' _Mira already lost to her thoughts and dreams again.

_''Yeah, kinda.''_

_''How?''_ Lisanna was curious, too.

_''He heated me so I could feel myself again. He brought me home and stayed the night.'' _Lucy

smiled a bit and blushed even more.

_''What?! He _stayed _the night?! I mean with you? Where did he slept? In your bed, with you? Or _

_were you two to distracted with doing other things, or...'' _Mira couldn't hold it anymore. Lucy was

close to lose consciousness at the questions and Natsu couldn't believe that they were talking about

what happened last night.

_''Mira-nee! I don't think the two would do things like _that.'' Lisanna was a bit unsure.

_''Why not?''_

_''We're just frieds.'' _Both, Natsu and Mira felt something at that statement. _Just _friends. Natsu was

hurt but he didn't knew why. Why would Lucy say something like that after all what he had done for

her. That they were _just _friends. Mira couldn't believe it, too. She alwas thought Natsu and Lucy

were the closest in the guild and no one could tore them apart. Lucy looked in disbelieve. _Did I _

_really just said that? I didn't meant it like that. _She just wanted Mira and Lisanna to calm down. It

didn't really concerned them what Natsu and she had done the night, although they had done

nothing special. She knew he heard her and turned around just to see an hurt and confused Dragon-

slayer leaving the guild. She wanted to stand up but one certain girl was just a second faster than

her. They both rushed out the guild and left a worried Mira at the bar. _Lisanna, I really hope you do _

_nothing wrong. _

Lisanna didn't recognized that Lucy was a few steps behind her. ''Natsu!'' She cried out a bit happy.

Lucy followed at a safe distance. She hid behind a tree when the teen turned around to face his old,

actually supposed to be dead, teammate and hoped he wouldn't scent her. ''What?'' He was not in the

mood to answer any questions and it still bothered him that he was so damn angry and didn't knew

why... ''You stayed the night?'' He looked a bit ashamed and didn't knew what to answer. I mean it

was Lisanna his first 'love'. ''What if I did?'' He crossed his arms. He didn't really knew why she

asked and why he felt this strange feeling again. She smiled slightly. ''But she stated you as _just a _

_friend_.'' Natsu sweat-dropped. _Is she trying to make him mad at me? _Lucy couldn't believe it. She

knew Lisanna had still feelings for Natsu but that she would go that far? ''What are you saying?''

Natsu's voice put her back to senses. ''Come on, Natsu. I know you heard it.'' Natsu sighed. ''I don't

know how this concerns you anyway.'' Lisanna took a step back. ''What? Are you telling me you're

not mad?!'' Lucy held her breath. Natsu grinned brightly. ''Why should I?'' Lisanna started to cry but

Natsu didn't really seem to care. ''I don't believe it. How do you feel for her that you're not mad

because of something like that?'' She stopped before she would state out how she still felt about

him. Natsu was quite for a moment. He didn't knew why he left the guild but he knew that the next

things he would say are true. ''Ya'know? Lucy is more to me than _just a friend _and I know that I am

more to her. So there's no problem.'' Lisanna shook her head. ''How can you be so sure?'' ''Because

you asked her to much questions. She knew that if she would say that you would leave her probably

alone. She's clever, you know!'' Lisanna faced him now and looked into his eyes. She saw

something what she never saw when he was with her or talking about her. She formed a light smile.

_So that's love, I guess. _She blushed. Natsu smiled at her. ''I'm off!'' He yelled on his way to his

house. Lisanna walked back to the guild. Lucy set herself in the cool grass and was happy that he

wasn't mad at her. She felt her heartbeat. It was fast. She was blushing. She closed her eyes and let

those words cross her mind one more time.

_More than just a friend... _She smiled brightly before she headed home.

–-

Hey hey^^

Hope you all enjoyed. I actually didn't plan on taking this part with the thing between Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna but this was kind of important for the transformation from Natsu's and Lucy's feelings but also from Lisanna's ;)))


End file.
